


Wake up call

by TofuTeru



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal, Begging, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Fluff, Idk how to tag lmaoo, M/M, Morning Sex, Riding, Rogue (Fairy Tail), Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucluffe, Sting (Fairy Tail), dom!sting, stingue, sub!rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTeru/pseuds/TofuTeru
Summary: Rogue finds a bulletproof plan to wake Sting up ;)





	Wake up call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written smut (or anything for that matter), so please excuse my horrible writing :)
> 
> PS: I didn't proofread this, excuse my mistakes, YIKES

Rogue sat with his back pressed against the wooden headboard, flipping through the pages of a book he had picked up earlier that week from the local bookstore. His crimson eyes scanned the page until he reached the bottom. Flipping the page, it was revealed that he had reached the end of the chapter. Closing the book, the brunette sighed- looking to his left, his boyfriend (or at least the back of him) tangled up in the covers. Though the blond looked peaceful, it'd passed noon and Rogue was growing bored, never getting used to the silence that filled the room when Sting was sound asleep.

 

 _'How can someone sleep so long..?'_ Rogue thought, pouting to himself. Rogue had never been one to sleep in and always woke up at the crack of dawn, waiting for Sting to wake up every morning. He understood how tiring being Guild Master was; dealing with paperwork, guild mates, and missions but noon was late, even for the blond who was known for his delayed awakenings. The shadow dragon slayer had been waiting for Sting to wake up for what felt like forever, he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

Setting down his book on the night stand, Rogue stripped Sting of the cozy blanket around him, the blond groaned- rolling onto his back. Meanwhile Rogue made his way between the fellow dragon slayer's muscular thighs, making sure to tie his hair up for the task yet to come.

 

Sting's usual sleepwear was nothing but his briefs, making the task favorable in Rogue's case. Getting to work, he began shifting the navy blue colored garments down, exposing his boyfriend's semi erect cock. After gripping the base and giving the shaft a couple of pumps, Rogue began going to work on the head, placing it between his lips and swirling his tongue around it. "Mm..." Sting moaned, still fast asleep.

 

 _'Damn it, Sting...'_ Rogue thought, licking up the underside of the shaft, making his way back to the tip. _'What does it take to wake you up?'_

 

Frustrated, the brunet shoved the remainder of Sting's cock into his mouth and down his throat. Luckily, Rogue had done this enough in the past and could deep throat the sizable cock easily. He could feel the arousal hardening inside his mouth- a sign that his actions were paying off. Rogue bobbed his head up and down repeatedly, slicking the length, and earning a slight moan from his sleeping lover. Sting grunted, his eyelids slowly opening, revealing his crystal blue irises. The blond lifted his head up, gazing at the beautiful sight of his boyfriend taking the cock over and over. "Fuck," Sting cursed, raising his hand up to the back Rogue's head, egging the other on by pushing the brunet's head further down. "A-ah, don't stop." Sting huffed, his head tilted back, eyes forced shut due to the pleasure.

 

Listening to Sting's pleads, Rogue continued. Casually making his way back up to the head, swirling his tongue around, and back down to the base. Sting watched admiringly at his partner with his eyes half lidded, cursing under his breath. "Mmm, baby, you're so good at this." Rogue continued, moaning at the praise, sending vibrations up Sting's cock while his own arousal was getting harder by the second.

 

"R-rogue.. I'm- I'm gonna cum." Sting alerted, moments before he hit his limit, filling his lover's mouth with the thick white substance. After swallowing what was in his mouth, Rogue sat up on his knees, wiping the cum that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth with backside of his hand. Sting's eyes wondered down, smirking at what he saw. "You're hard." He announced, his eyes making their way back up. "Mm.. can you take care of it for me?" The other questioned, climbing his way up to Sting's stomach, then straddling him- all with a grin on his face.

 

The white dragon slayer unconsciously licked him lips, he loved when Rogue was in this kind of mood. "Of course." Sting purred, his hands were on the other's hips, but slowly made their way to Rogue's ass, squeezing both cheeks in unison. Meanwhile, the shadow dragon slayer was feeling up the blond's abs, admiring each and very crevice, biting his bottom lip in admiration.

 

Rogue leaned down to get to his partner's level, their lips colliding. Sting squeezed the shadow dragon slayer's ass another time, causing Rogue to moan into the blond's mouth. Sting took the opportunity, his tongue making it's way into his partner's mouth. Sting could taste himself on Rogue's tongue and it weirdly turned him on. Their tongues now fighting for dominance, both of the dragon slayers moaning periodically. Sting's hands slid up to Rogue's back, tugging on his gray shirt as a cue to strip. Rogue complied, breaking the heated make out session and pulling his shirt over his head, throwing it on the floor.

 

Before Rogue's lips could make their day way back to his partner's, he was faced with two of Sting's fingers just below his mouth.

 

"Suck." Sting demanded.

 

Following his orders, the brunette opened his mouth and bent down until the two fingers were place on top of his tongue. Rogue began to suck, his tongue moving back and forth every couple seconds. Sting's other hand began to make it's way down to the shadow dragon slayer's shorts. In one motion Rogue's shorts and boxers were pulled down. The blond's hand came up only to smack back down on one of Rogue's cheeks; granting a moan that sent vibrations along Sting's fingers. Sting removed his fingers, his hand following the path that his other had taken a moment before and make it's way to Rogue's entrance.

 

Slowly, Sting pushed; entering one of his fingers causing the other dragon slayer to gasp in pleasure. Sting knew all of the places Rogue like to be touched, like here "A-ah!" and here "Ahh, mm.. Sting!" Rogue's moans now correlated with every move Sting made. When he felt Rogue was ready, he entered the second finger, scissoring them inside and often bending them a bit to reach some sweet spots. "A-ah, Sting.." Rogue managed to say, his breathing getting heavier. Sting proceeded, adoring how gorgeous the other looked. Sting had been fingering Rogue for a little while and was about to enter another finger when the brunette grasped Sting's wrist as a signal to stop. The blond looked up in confusion, "That's enough prep," Rogue assured, wanting something bigger. However, Sting wasn't convinced, "Are you sure, you usually-"

 

"Jus- just fuck me already!" Rogue interrupted, causing a smirk to appear on the other's face.

 

Removing his fingers and aligning Rogue's entrance with his dick, Sting looked up at Rogue who was on top of him, now with a baffled look. He was sure if he talked like that Sting would've fucked him into the mattress, so why wasn't he?

 

"Go on," Sting smirked "if you want it that bad, then do it yourself." he finished. "B-but can't you just.." Rogue tried to reason, embarrassed of the position he was currently in. Sure, this position wasn't completely foreign to him, but it always involved Sting fucking up into Rogue, other than that it was always Sting on top, fucking the other senseless, he could kill for that right now. "Pl-please Sting, I need y-" Sting sat up, Rogue still facing him but now placed in his lap.

 

The blond bent forward, grazing his tongue against the other's neck before breathing against Rogue's ear, "I know you want your hair pulled," Sting ran his fingers through the other's hair, freeing the black locks from the pony tail before he gripped them; giving a teasing pull, "for me to be rough with you, make you cum until you can't anymore, right? So, be good and maybe I'll do that for you." Sting growled, his voice low and husky. Rogue moaned at the thought while- his heart skipping a beat, fuck, he wanted that. "C'mon baby, what do you say?" Yea he could do that, Rogue nodded, cueing Sting to go back to his previous position.

 

One of Rogue's hands were placed on Sting's stomach to hold him up, the other gripping the base of Sting's erection as he slowly pushed the tip of his lover's cock in. Suddenly he pushed down, tilting his head back with a loud moan, the rest of Sting's cock entering him. "Shit.. you're so t-tight." Sting's hands were on Rogue's hips, supporting his boyfriend.

 

Rogue didn't wait to adjust to the size- both hands on Sting now- and proceeded to move, taking Sting's dick in and out. "You're- you're dick is so b-big... so _deep_ , ahh." Rogue choked out, his head still tilted back as he rode the blond. "Ah... fuck, Rogue," Sting gasped, indulged in the feeling of his boyfriend tightly wrapped around his cock. He was so deep into Rogue and never wanted to leave, he imagined this was what heaven felt like.

 

The pattern progressed: Rogue moving up to the point where only the head of Sting's cock was still in and Sting slamming Rogue back down to the base, each time a scream of pleasure slipping out of Rogue's mouth. Sting gripped Rogue's length, giving it the attention It'd been craving, stroking it in time with Rogue's movements.

 

The next time Rogue got up, the blond adjusted himself at an angel before slamming his partner back down. "A-AH!" Rogue screamed, clawing at the other's stomach, leaving harsh red lines on each side, as his prostate was hit violently. Sting hit it repeatedly, driving Rogue crazy, his ruby colored eyes rolling back at the immense amount of pleasure.

 

The room was filled with heavy breathing. Sting could only mumble a few words like _fuck, baby,_ and _don't stop_ while Rogue was a moaning mess. Finally the pleasure in the front and back was too much to take, "St-Sting, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum." with that Sting thrusted up into and unexpected Rogue, hitting his prostate dead on. The brunette let out a scream of pleasure before releasing all over Sting's chest. The white dragon slayer still stroking the other's cock; helping Rogue ride out his orgasm. Rogue winced at the feeling of Sting beginning to pull out, "W-wait, you didn't-" Rogue's statement cut short when Sting rolled them over, Rogue now underneath the other, eye's widened at the surprise of the quick switch of positions. "Don't worry, we're not finished yet." Sting assured, suddenly slammed into Rogue, fucking him hard from the start.

 

Rogue's nails dug into Sting's back, scratch marks remained; adding to the collection of scars that painted the blond's back. Some made from old missions, others because Sting was just so damn good at giving Rogue what he wanted. "Ah, fuck... h-harder." Rogue pleaded. Sting was happy to comply, knowing how rough the other liked it. Rogue would never admit he liked it as rough as he did, but Sting knew. He knew all the little things the brunet loved during an intimate moment like this... which reminded him. Sting ran his fingers through Rogue's hair once more. The white dragon slayer clutched a hand full of the black locks and pulled, not only earning a scream from Rogue- but also exposing the brunet's neck.

 

Sting dived down and began sucking and his partner's neck, making sure his mark would be visible; still keeping his thrusts at a harsh pace he knew drove Rogue insane. Sting could smell the scent that coated the other, if comfort had a scent this would be it. He continued marking Rogue in different places, leaving him grasping from air- multiple hickeys and bite marks trailing down his lover's neck and collarbone. Sting wasn't the only one leaving his own trademark; Rogue's nails dug deep, causing Sting to hiss at the pain that he secretly enjoyed.

 

Just as Rogue felt his climax approaching, the blond shifted, holding himself up; placing each of his hands just inches away from Rogue's face, gripping the sheets as if his life depended on it. Adjusting caused his thrusts to falter, making an impatient brunet whimper under his boyfriend, desperately chasing after the high of being able to cum.

 

The plead made its way to the blond, along with a devilish plan. Sting began to thrust slow and shallow, as if this were their first time and he was preparing the other for the journey ahead. But that wasn't the case and Rogue was tired of waiting.

 

"Sting," Rogue groaned between his gasps for air. "Come on," he pleaded and boy, did Sting love that, God, he loved when Rogue was desperate.

 

"Beg for it." Sting demanded, a smirk plastered on his face- Rogue wanted to be stubborn and wait for Sting to give in and just fuck him, but he didn't have the patience right now, he needed release.

 

"Nghh, please, Sting-"

 

"Beg the _right way_."

 

The right way? Rogue was baffled, what the hell was Sting talking about? He'd already begged and pleaded what more could he-

 

It hit the shadow dragon slayer like a truck; he sucked in a breath, piecing his words together until he was sure they'd drive the other mad.

 

" _Please_ , please I want it- nghh please _fuck me_ , mm, be rough with me; let me cum... _daddy_ ~" He panted, biting his bottom lip to add an extra touch.

 

Sting's cock throbbed, Damn, he was good. Rogue could feel the arousal pulsing against his walls, knowing his words got through.

 

A toothy smile appeared, satisfied with Rogue's words. "Of course, babe, anything for you," The white dragon slayer assured, pounding against Rogue's prostate like he had just moments before, the brunette screaming at the pleasure filling his body.

 

This was it. Rogue knew he was done for, knots forming in his stomach. A single thrust right on his prostate sent him over the edge, his cum hitting Sting's chest while the rest landing on his own stomach. However, the blond needed a little more to get him where he needed to be.

 

Rogue knew what Sting needed. Of course he did, after two years of being together they both knew each other's kinks and sexual needs as well as they knew their own. Sting knew how Rogue liked it rough, loved getting marked, and the little cheesy nicknames like 'baby' or 'babe'; both when they were intimate and just casually. In vice-versa, Rogue knew how Sting liked the brunet to beg, loved being painted with Rogue's scratches, and how calling him 'daddy' riled him up.

 

Rogue tightened his arms around Sting's neck, leveling himself up to place his mouth next to his lover's ear. The shadow dragon slayer nibbled at the other's earlobe, but his words came as a shock.

 

" _Fill me up, daddy~_ "

 

" _Fuck_ , Rogue," Sting panted, thrusts getting sloppy. The sound of Rogue moaning in his ear, egging him on until he couldn't hold back any longer. The blond grunted, thrusting violently into his boyfriend, spilling his seed inside.

 

Rogue released his grip slowly, allowing his back to rest on the mattress as Sting rode out his orgasm with shallow thrusts, pulling out slowly when he was through. Rogue could tell Sting had filled him to the brim as the white fluid started leaking out of him when the other's cock wasn't there to keep it in.

 

Sting leaned over, capturing Rogue's lips against his own until their tongues found their way back- finishing what they were too eager to earlier. This time, however, the make out session was sweet, both dragon slayer's taking their time; enjoying the taste of the other.

 

 

After they broke apart the room filled with silence, both admiring the other front of them with loving eyes. Sting was the first to speak, one hand on the side of Rogue's face - his thumb running across the other's cheek. "I love you." His crystal eyes lost in Rogue's crimson. "I love you too." The brunet could feel every strand of hair against his fingers as he ran his hand through Sting's golden locks.

 

Finally, the blond flopped down next to the fellow dragon slayer, using the arm closest to Rogue to pull the other against his own chest.

 

"So," Sting sighed, "what's with the early morning bj?" he questioned, one eyebrow raised, side eyeing Rogue. "Please," Rogue scoffed, laughing at the other. "that was anything but an 'early morning' bj." Rolling his eyes knowing Sting had never experienced an actual early morning a day in his life.

 

"Whatever-" Sting laughed, using his free hand to brush his hair back, "just admit it, you were horny weren't you? Just couldn't wait to get a taste o-"

 

"Don't get cocky," Rogue giggled, lifting his head slightly to pull the pillow out from under his head; using it as a weapon to attack Sting. He slammed the fluffed up pillow against Sting's chest. It wasn't as effective as Rogue hoped though, but deep down he knew the softness of the pillow was no match for Sting.

 

"Hey!" Sting chuckled, grabbing his own pillow to hit his partner back.

 

No use, Rogue lifted his arm in defensive, before grabbing the pillow and tossing it off the bed. "Yeah, yeah.. anyway we need to shower." Rogue reminded the other, sitting up and eyeing the drying cum covering himself and Sting.

 

An exaggerated sigh left the blond's mouth, "You can't expect me to get up now, sex takes a lot of energy out of a person, ya know." Sting protested as his blue irises began to disappear behind his eyelids.

 

"Sting, I'm serious, we need t-" Before Rogue could finish he was pulled back down on top of Sting's chest. The familiar warmth warping around him. He'd hate to admit it, but the environment was tempting.

 

"Fine..." he finally mumbled- giving into Sting's stubbornness and snuggling up against the blond. The white dragon slayer let out a soft chuckle, pushing Rogue's hair back and kissing his forehead.

 

Rogue sighed, so much for his bulletproof wake up call.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this mess, any feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
